


Ruby futa extras

by Bokutosamurai



Series: RWBY futaverse [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Futanari, Futaverse, Kinks by chapter, OC requests, Other, Scene requests, Ship requests, Various Kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/pseuds/Bokutosamurai
Summary: Futaverse supplemental: OCs and scene requests, non-canons, and anything I can't put into the RWBY Futaverse proper.





	1. White Jade

**Author's Note:**

> While you can just pitch me your char/scene by the comment alone, as a nerd, I prefer a sheet to better keep track of the info, which will be provided in the end note. Nothing has to be canon.
> 
> Material accepted  
> \- Original Characters  
> -Scene pitches  
> -Crack Shipping  
> -What-ifs
> 
> Content allowed  
> -Impregnation  
> -Uniform/crossdressing/cosplay  
> -Fetishes  
> -BDSM  
> -Non-con  
> -Age as young 10  
> -Animal genitalia  
> -Watersports: viewing Urination, urination on body  
> -Scat: Enema use, pooping on some as dominance/degradation/humiliation
> 
> As a rule, I wont do any of these unless asked to.  
> Furthermore, while you can try and have your request being canon or not, the final word is mine.  
> Obvs anything that conflicts with the canon, say Ruby getting impregnated by someone besides Weiss will be grounds for non-canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character by Lovemesomeroseandsnow.
> 
> Canon: can take place at any point between 'Confessions and conception' and 'Family fun fornicating'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't got much work related for this update so have some social commentary: How bout that shit with the Szechaun Sauce huh? Don't those idiots realize they're exactly the kinda thing a show like Rick and Morty would make fun of?  
> In fact, when season 4 premieres, that's what they should do, satirize the whole thing by having Rick act like them verbatim.  
> People wanna be like their heroes right? Put them in their place by bringing them down to their pathetic level, that's what I would do.
> 
> Really it's things like this that I never consider myself to be a part of ANY fanbase regardless of how much I like the series in question. I can't even point out a simple fix to an obvious flaw without being told I hate it.

 

 

 

“Jade.” Said Weiss to her fellow student across from her, the door to the classroom on their side.

 

“Schnee.” She responded, running a hand through her long green locks. “I heard you have a pregnant girlfriend now.”

 

Weiss smiled and nodded “That I do. I heard your grades are slipping even more, I guess not every girl from Atlas can be a perfect student.”

 

Jade scowled, “Well, not all of us can find time for both sexual release and studying Schnee.”

 

“Well maybe if you focused on one, the other would follow.” Weiss gave a confidant smirk. “People happen to find intelligence and status to be quite alluring, but then, you can’t get laid either so I guess there’s nothing you can do.” She flashed a cocky grin as she stepped inside, leaving Jade to fume behind her.

 

Class was normal enough, Oobleck darting around in blurs as he went on with lectures only stopping to sip from his thermos. Jade couldn’t be bothered to even pretend to pay attention, her gaze cast on the Ice Queen, watching with grit teeth as her leader handed her note to which she blushed before writing a reply.

Arrogant bitch. Back in Atlas she was always ahead of the heiress, albeit slightly, but nonetheless she was the superior, the dominant. A small smile crept on Jade’s lips, dominant, the thought of that ivory skinned brat on her knees, acknowledging her superiority as Jade had her way with her, begging to be-

 

“Miss Artoa!”

 

Jade nearly fell out of her chair as her illusion was shattered, Oobleck’s face taking up most of her vision. “As your teacher I would much appreciate it if you gave me your undivided attention, class is nearly over and you have neglected to take any notes.”

 

“I...well...see...”

 

“Furthermore, if you were to do as such, your grade would go up tremendously, however as you seem to be unable to do that, I think it will be necessary for you to be tutored by one of your better-fairing peers until such a time as your performance improves.” He took a swig of coffee.

 

Jade blinked “A tutor? Sure I guess.” What did she have to lose?

 

“Excellent.” Oobleck sped off to other side of the room. “Miss Schnee as you have the highest grade of your year, and you have experience assisting miss Rose I elect you to help miss Artoa until I deem her grades acceptable.”

 

“What?” the two richest girls in class said at once, “Don’t I get a say in this?” Weiss asked.

 

“Negative, as your leader has shown drastic improvement since you started helping her study, and that the two of you have a previous history, I find that only you are suited to the task, failure to comply will result in a demerit for you and a grade drop for your whole team, class dismissed.”

  
Everyone started packing up and shuffling out as Weiss and Jade sat frozen, mouths agape.

  
“Well,” Ruby rubbed the back of her head, “That escalated quickly.”

* * *

 “...and be sure to fill out this part here, Oobleck likes it when you show your work.”

  
“Okay okay, sheesh.”

Weiss let out a pent up sigh, losing her patience, “You know, I _am_ trying to help you.” She crossed her arms as she leaned against the bookcase.

Jade didn’t look up as she kept writing, “Right, and it has nothing to do with your image as the perfect student, and when you inherit your families company,  you’re totally going to take it a new direction then your father did.”

Blake’s ears twitched under her bow, hearing the angry breath Weiss took through her teeth, she placed a mark and shut her book, tapping Ruby’s shoulder to get her attention, who lifted her headphones as she looked up from her comic. “Heeeey~” Blake started, trying to sound enthusiastic, “Lets go pick up Yang and find a nice quiet place, shall we?.”

Ruby would’ve wondered what this was about if she didn’t immediately get an answer,  “What is your deal?” An angry Weiss questioned, “I’ve never done anything to you, I even wanted to be your friend, then we both come to Beacon and suddenly you’re a complete bitch.”

“Don’t call me a bitch twat!” Jade slammed the desk as she stood up, rattling it.

  
“Don’t call me a twat cunt!” Weiss retorted, smacking her fist against the case.

  
Oh, cheese. “Yeah~” Ruby turned back to Blake, putting on the same expressions and tone,  “She should still be working on her bike, and with any luck Jaune and Pyrrha shouldn’t be training tonight, so I’ll go to the garage and get her and meet you on the roof okay? okay.” The leader sped off in a flurry of rose petals to a destination unknown as Blake made her way to the door, keeping up her act “Sounds like a plan oh fearless leader, because I had the strongest itch to get DP’ed by the orange sisters on the school rooftop so suddenly.” She spoke out loud as she passed under the frame and slowly  shut the door behind her “Cause you know me; ol’ slutty Blake ah ha ha ha ha.”

  
The faunas did not drop her feigned laughter until well after she heard the knob click into place. She heard a shatter and nearly jumped out of her skin, teeth almost chattering as her eyes darted back and forth nervously, arms coiled to her chest, “Geez, that escalated quickly.” She made herself scarce.

Inside Weiss was pulling at her hair with wide eyes and dilated pupils, trying not to utterly frick the freaking flippity fuck out as she looked in horror at the shattered bits on the carpet. “I bought that vase for our team, you barbaric cunt!”  Weiss snatched Jade’s work off the desk and ripped it up, “Fuck you.” she spat.

Jade’s eye narrowed as she grit her teeth, “Fuck _you_ you skinny-dicked brat.”

  
“Jealous Jammie!”

  
“Tsundere wannabe!”

  
“Sexless wonder!”

  
Jade growled and reached out, grabbing a sleeve and ripping it.  
Weiss gasped, and activated her glyths, suspending Jade in place as she snatched the scissors and cut off over a foot of her hair before dispelling them.

Jade inspected her unevenly trimmed strands as Weiss waved the clump in her hand with a cheeky smile.  
“You... filthy faunas fucker!” Jade swung her open palm, the sound of the impact ringing through the room as green hairs fluttered in the air before falling to join the pile of pieces below.

Weiss rubbed her cheek, glared at Jade and answered in kind with a smack of her own.  
Jade slapped her again.

  
Weiss’s arm swung at her and she grabbed her skinny wrist, then caught the next.  
The heiress struggled against the stronger grip to no avail as she was pushed into the wall, knocking down a painting Yang brought from home. She bit Jade’s boob, who yelped and let go with one hand only to grab her ponytail instead, giving it a hard yank that threatened to tear the silver strands by their roots.  
Weiss cried out and pulled on Jade’s ear and twisted, eliciting a similar cry.

  
Jade threw her head forward, striking Weiss on the side of her scarred brow, grunting when she hurt her head just as much. She attempted another headbutt just stomped her toe, Jade raised her pained foot up and pulled on Weiss on impulse, bringing their to lips together in a smack.

 

They didn’t pull apart, instead they maintained the kiss, grunting and humming into each others mouth for several seconds. Slowly Weiss let go of her Jade’s ear, who released her wrist and ponytail, their hands moving down to caress each others side as their tongues danced.

They struggled mutually for air, breaking away a moment later, spit keeping them connected as they panted, both of them painfully aware now that the anger and intimacy had given them a rush of blood straight to their loins. Weiss blushed as she looked down at her raised skirt. “Why?”

  
“Why what?” Jade gripped her erection through her dress.

  
Weiss looked up, face remorseful as her thin lip quivered and a tear welled in eye“Why do you hate me?”

  
Jade let out a breath as she felt a pang of guilt shoot through her chest, “I...I couldn’t stand being inferior to you.” she cupped her aching ear as she sat on Blake’s bed, “Back in Atlas people kept comparing em to you because I was rich. You were a Schnee, and yet, I had more friends  and better grades, wealth was in your blood but my family made their fortune while I was still a kid.” She wiped a tear “Then we both ended going to Beacon, and suddenly I lost everything while you had it all. A team who loves you, your the top of the class, a beautiful singing voice, the teacher’s respect, even your girlfriend is a prodigy set to be the youngest huntress to graduate.”

  
Weiss took a few steps forward, feeling like her heart suddenly weighed tons inside her chest. “Jade...”  
“Even my own fucking teammates don’t care about me, compared to you I’m just...the other rich girl from Atlas.”

Weiss sat beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, “You know I didn’t wish any of this on you.” she said apologetically, “and the truth is, I was a little jealous as well.”

  
“Of me?”

  
Weiss nodded, “When you’re a Schnee, people only like you for the name, but people like you for who you were, I...wanted that. And believe me, my family-life isn’t as great as it sounds.”

Weiss chuckled when a memory creeped into her mind “Ha-hey, remember flu season when we were nine? And all your friend got sick so I just....sat across from you at lunch and we ate in awkward silence?” they both laughed. “Or, or...” Jade stuttered through her chuckles, “That time when we bumped into each other at the park? When we found that squirrel and it got ran over, and we sat there and cried for like half an hour?”  
   
Weiss giggled harder, “Oh-ho-ho yeah...” she caught her breath and hugged Jade, “I’m sorry.”

Jade hugged her back, “No, I am.”

Their anger-boners touched and they pulled away awkwardly, cheeks flushed. “So uh....you gonna make it up to me?” Jade pointed lazily at the ripped papers and and cut hair.

“Oh, yeah, I’m really sorry.” Weiss frowned, “Um, I can get Sapphire to fix you up, she’s good with hair, and uh, I’ll tell Oobleck I was going to turn your work in but lost it, so it’ll be my fault, and I can probably talk him into giving us extra time to make up for it..”

  
Jade shrugged, “Yeah that works, but uh...I was thinking you could make it up to me,” she reached out petted the heiress’s pecker with a sly smile. “In other ways?”

  
Weiss blushed. “Well, I think both of us are due some stress relief.”

  
The two of them stripped quickly, kicking off their clothes onto the floor and bed, Jade pushing Weiss down to kiss her deeply yet again, the ice queens long slender scepter rubbing against Jade’s plump nine inches as she reached out a hand to check around the bed post, operating on a hunch.

Discovering she was correct in her assumptions, she quickly secured the strap around the snow angels wrist before she could realize what was happening. “Wh-what?” Weiss strained her arm against the restraint as Jade smiled above her, “Do you really want to make it up to me Weiss?”

  
Weiss gulped, seeing the glint her eye. Jade leaned down, “I want to dominate you.” She whispered into her ear, warm breath on her cold neck making her shiver. Weiss turned to her side, trying to free her wrist in vain as Jade stood up and pulled her hips off the mattress, sticking her cock right in.

Jade let out a moan, feeling for the first time the joy of being inside a woman, the coldness of the heiress skin making her walls feel even warmer. Weiss kept tugging at Blake’s restraint “J-Jade this is too much!” she pleaded much to her classmates delight.

  
Jade pulled almost all the way and pumped back in, a virgin until now she thrust on instinct without technique or poise. “Ahh~ oh god~ oh Weiss I wanted to have sex with you ever since I saw you changing in the locker room.” A fuck-drunk Jade said as her eye’s rolled up, a heart punctuating her sentence. She sped up feeling an unmistakable pressure building inside her, “Oooh~ I feel it, I’m gonna cum~ I’m gonna cum inside you Weiss.”

  
Weiss shook her head fearfully “Please! No! I’m not on birth control!”

  
“Ah yeah~ keep begging~ Madam likes that~” Jade fucked her deeper, plunging all nine inches inside to cum as deep inside as possible.

  
“Nooooo! Pull out! Pull out!”

  
“Ahhhhn~ cu-cummminnng!~” Jade let her tongue loll out and her toes curls as she pushed as far as she could inside Weiss, shooting her load to splatter against her cervix. The heiress could only bite her lip and hope for the best as her thighs shook, thanking Oum today was safe for her and Blake had a batch of morning-afters ‘just in case’.

  
Jade sighed as she pulled out, seeing her cum drip out of the Schnee snatch. She chuckled and flipped the heiress back onto her back on the bed, quickly grabbing the other restraint and securing it. “St-stoppet!” Weiss tried to kick her off and Jade applied another strap to her ankle.

  
“Come on Weiss~ What kind of friend would you be if you didn’t let me have my way with you?”

  
“I’m not letting you do anything! I didn’t want this.” Weiss whined.

  
“Oh~ but the way your dick is throbbing and dripping pre says otherwise~” Jade said as she hovered over the aforementioned cock, less then an inch away from her dripping quim.

  
“Please....” Weiss swallowed, she did enjoy it, but she couldn't admit that with how things were going.

Jade smirked and lowered herself, letting out a strained moan as she lowered her knees to the mattress and Weiss buckled her hips on impulse. Blood trickled down the fencer’s rapier.

  
Jade let out a sigh and reached under the pillow behind her submissive's head, surprised-or not- to find her assumptions about Blake to be correct once again, she found a ball gag and forced it into the ice queen’s mouth. She then reached into the pocket of her dress, procured her scroll and checked it, “Oh, would you look at that~” she showed the bound and gagged heiress her scroll. Weiss’s eye widened as she read a calendar with a menstruation-cycle tracker.

  
“That’s right Schnee~ I’m ovulating today~” to make her point Jade moved up and down on her cock a little, letting out a soft moan as Weiss bucked her hips again.

  
“Mmmn~ yessss~ I want your seed~”

  
Weiss moaned through the gag, begging with her eyes for Jade to stop, who only continued to bob up and down on her pale pole. Pleasure overcame apprehension and she raised her knees, lifting her pelvis to peck Jade who rode her privileged pony like a proper cowgirl. She let out a big cry as Weiss pressed against her cervix, feeling her long shlong pulse powerfully inside in response.

  
Jade grabbed her re-hardened dick and whacked off as she moved faster, “ah-oooooh~ give it to me slave, your cock and your cum~ knock me up so I can add to the Schnee legacy~.”

  
Weiss shook her head rapidly, her protests muffled as she thrust harder, Jade’s cervix giving way more and more. ”Uhnn~ yeah that’s it, right into my baby chamber.” Jade stroked her cock faster, dribbling pre onto Weiss’s belly and chest as she rode her harder, feeling herself hit the plateau, the peak within sight.

“Yesss~ cum at the same time as me Weiss!.”

Weiss kept trying talk some sense into the dominant riding her to climax in futility, her noises becoming less resistant and more amorous as her loins churned, Jade’s pussy clenching and relaxing rapidly around her staff.  
When she felt her tip enter into her classmate’s fertile womb, she knew the game was up.

  
Weiss thrust her pelvis one last time and quivered as she came, Jade shivering on top of her as she exploded herself, feminine juices spilling onto the ice queen’s lap as a liter semen coated her pretty face and even more hot splooge filled the greenette’s pregnable uterus, Schnee sperm racing to lay claim to a fresh, ripe egg just waiting to be bring life into this world.

  
Jade let out a long sigh as she came down form her high, looking down at Weiss whit a loving smile, who who could blush with her mouth gagged, her eyes filled with a strange mixture of regret, and affection.

  
“Friends?” Jade asked. Weiss nodded after a second.

  
Jade laid down on her, giving Weiss a kiss on her cheek as she wrapped her arms around the snow angle and cuddled her to sleep. Weiss’s eyes look around the room, she wished she had an arm free.

  
A few minutes later Yang arrived after fixing honeybee, hoping any issues between Weiss and Jade were settled as she  opened the door into the suspiciously quiet room. “Well then....” She looked back out into the halls looking for a sign of her other teammates before stepping inside, piecing things together as she saw the pile of fragments, hair and paper, and the couple asleep in each other arms, bodies still connected in Blake’s bed, getting a clear picture when she saw the bruise on Weiss’s cheek and the happy expression she slept with.

She had only been gone for a little over half-hour.

“Hunh.” She scratched her head. “That escalated quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, THIS is why you read my shiz, what other smut writer gives you a bitchin' cat fight followed by a heart to heart that leads in to raunchy sex?


	2. Darkangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of the Futaverse, but I've moved it here since it's no longer canon due to what I have store for the plot
> 
> Character by angelplaza2001
> 
> Contents: Horse cock, anal, black jism, Anal creampie, Impregnation

Salem reached for another page and looked it over, "If you excuse me," Angel did a courtesy bow, "I'll leave you to look through it all."

"Wait."

Angel stood in place, a shiver ran down her spine, more from anticipation then fear. "Yes milady?" She asked as she turned to face her.  
"Come. sit." Salem motioned to her lap.  
  
Each step forward made Angel's heart beat faster, her body grew warm as she sat, able to feel Salem's bulge through their thin clothes.  
Salem traced long nailed fingers down her cheek, "You've been such a great asset to me these past few months Angel my dear."  
Angel held back an aroused moan, "It...it's my honor and duty to serve milady."  
  
"You can dispense with the formalities, I know there is something you want from me"  
  
Salem's hand roamed down her body, one hand stopping at her large tit and the other continuing on the her loins, "I wonder dear, what kind of Faunus are you? It couldn't have anything to do with _this_ now does it?" Salem's hand rubbed the growing bump between Angel's legs.  
Angel gasped at the touch, squirming a bit in Salem's arms, she wasn't sure when Salem opened her top, but she could clearly feel her pale hand alternating between both of her large milk bags.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I-I'm..." Angle stuttered, "I'm a ho-horse faunus."

"Are you now?" The tone in Salem's voice indicated no surprise, with a nail she cut open Angel's pants, her stiff equine member springing free and flaring proudly.  
Salem's fingers traced her cock, from the base of its brown sheath, to its flat tip, "What a fascinating specimen you have here. How much use does it see?"  
  
"Not a whole lot..." Angel said shyly.  
  
Salem lifted the girl, turning around as she sat her on the table. Salem kneeled to remover her pants then looked up at her from between her legs, "we shall have to fix that then."

As soon as Salem's tongue touched her tool Angel moaned, leaning back on her braced arms as Salem licked her from bottom to top.  
Salem smiled to herself seeing Angel's aroused face as she took her into her mouth.  
Angel felt no resistance as her whole length was taken into Salem's throat, her rolled back eyes fluttered and she could already feel the pressure building up inside her, soon to release.  
Unable to keep the strength in her arms, she allowed her back to hit the table and grabbed the back of Salem's head, her hair was surprisingly silky and soft.  
Salem kept going, taking her cock out to the tip and all the way back down rhythmically, her finger's rubbing the dripping lips just underneath.  
Angle squirmed, "M-milady! I uhn~ gonna..."  
Salem responded with hum around her horse dick, taking it up to the tip and stroking it rapidly. Angle let out a squeal and her cock let out a several liters of seed, her abdomen tensing and relaxing with each thick rope she shot into Salem's mouth, who didn't struggle what so ever to swallow the hot horse milk she pumped down her gullet, her cheeks didn't even puff.

Angel starred up at the ceiling as she panted, her cock retreating into it's sheath. Salem stood back up, "My my, were you saving that all for me?"  
Angel couldn't respond to the rhetorical question, too captivated by the site of Salem taking off her pitch dark dress in a single motion. Her ivory form was slender with a womanly pair of hips, between her legs stood a cock larger and thicker then her own, covered in black veins, and below that were two balls as big as melons.

Angel began to spread her legs, only for Salem to place a hand on her thigh to stop her, "I want it in my ass, do a good job and maybe I'll fully reward you."  
Salem climb on top of the table, hovering over the horse Faunus, the mere sight bringing her shaft back to hardness.  
Salem lowered herself down, her asshole easily accommodating Angel's rod.

The tight passage was easily the best Angel ever had, even regarding the few she's been in she knew that. It was like a vice, and yet and so spacious to fit her whole size inside, with minimum friction to slow down the impossibly sexy witch riding her.  
Salem made no moans or grunt as she rode the horse, but the smile on her face indicated she felt just as much pleasure as the girl writhing and bucking below.

Angle reached up, cupping Salem's balls and gripping her cock. stroking the pale pecker in time with her bobbing, Salem grabbed her knees and started moving faster, Angel's hips meeting her firm ass with each movement, black jism spilt down Salem's cock as she worked it, lubing it up.  
The thought of being pounded by Salem, by this huge cock covered in obsidian spunk, to be filled with it, it spurned her own.  
She thrusted her hips harder, and Salem followed suit, audibly moaning as flesh slammed against flesh.

Angel cried out again, arching her back to raise her pelvis as high as possible, quivering as she shot buckets into Salem's rectum, who stayed still, closing her eyes to enjoying the sensation of the hot goo filling her cavity.

Once again, Angel laid panting and softening as Salem rose off of her, not a single drop of sperm was wasted for nothing dripped as she got off the table.  
She pulled Angel toward her, using the motion to penetrate the girl's shaven folds.  
Angel arched up and moaned, nearly coming from the swift intrusion. Her clenching walls relaxed and then then tightened and Salem started moving.  
Already, her glans kissed Angel's cervix, each thrust coming slow and hard, letting angel feel every inch, vein and ridge of her queen's scepter as it probed her depths.  
"Please milady, faster." Angel pleaded, rubbing her tits, Salem indulged and sped up, sixteen inches of shaft pistoning in and out of her soaking love tunnel.

For next several minutes the room was a song of moaning, skin smacking skin and the wet noises of a jizz-lubed cock pumping a dripping pussy.  
How she hasn't came yet Angel could only chalk up to something about the mistress's power, it made the most sense to her anyways.  
Salem was titling her head back, eye's closed, breathy grunts leaving her lips as she concentrated only on the thrusting, bracing Angel's leg against her.

Angel gyrated her hips, trying to increase the sensations shooting lighting bolts up her body, "Please mistress, I want to come so badly."  
  
Salem looked down at her, "If you cum so do I. would you not like this pleasure to continue?"  
  
"No-no! I do...it's just, I-I...I uh..."  
  
"Out with it dear." Salem gave her a powerful, crown-to-base thrust that pushed against her womb's entrance,  
  
"AHN! I-I can't handle much more! I wouldn't be able to feel all the joy your giving me if I passed out."  
  
Salem smirked, "Fair enough child," Salem lowered the leg resting on her shoulder, grabbing both of them and pulling Angel's lower body of the table, letting her fuck her with all her might.  
  
Angle screamed and writhed, seeing stars as she rapidly hit her peak. "Consider my seed your reward." Salem simply said and gave one last thrust,  
Angel's whole body locked up as she came, her walls milking Salem's dick of all the black spunk it poured into her, so much there was that it had no where else to go but into her uterus and more still spilt from where they connected, dripping down her asshole and onto to the table.

Salem pulled out of the panting underling, whose hand rested on the spot of her tummy where she could feel the liquid heat within, her face both happy and exhausted.  
The grimm queen traced her cheek again, "Keep up the good work dear, and maybe I will _reward_ you again." She empathized the word as she placed her hand on top of Angels,  
  
"A little more then nine months from now."  
  
Angel's face brightened, "Y-yes! of course milady, it will be my pleasure to accept your rewards! I'll do my best!"


	3. Bathroom play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request comes from FPS Liverpool, and can take place anywhere after chapter 17.

Oh cheese oh cheese oh cheese. Why why whhhhhhy did Ruby let Nora talk her into a lemonade chugging contest?  
  
And why did she try so hard to win?  
  
“Coulda’ just maintained a lead.” Ruby chastised herself as she ran to the dorm as as fast as she could, holding her lower tummy. “But noooo, I just had to chug every glass that I could, stupid little...dumb idiot .” She sighed in relief as her dorm came into sight. “Ah god please be unoccupied.”  
Ruby threw open the door and darted straight for the bathroom, bursting through that door as well and nearly skidding to halt as she found it in use. Blake was in the shower, backing into her boytoy Samuel against the wall, taking him into her pussy. The two girls stood stiff in awkward surprise as Sam let out breathy moans, cumming into the kitty’s pussy in shock. Ruby reddened, “S-sorry! I’m sorry I just really needed to use the bathroom.”  
  
Blake rolled her eyes with a little smile as she looked back to the spent trap, still buried inside her as his pecker softened within. She hummed a laugh and glanced back to her leader, still dancing wildly in place clearly on the verge of busting any moment now. Blake had that look in her eye as she pushed open the shower door. “No worries, actually would you like join us?”  
  
“SoundsgreatBlakebutIgottagofirst.” Ruby bounced in place, she would’ve used her semblance to make a break for the toilet if it didn’t risk her losing what little bladder control she had left, and that would be messy.  
“Actually I was thinking you could put that to use.” Blake said simply as she pulled off the panting femboy, reaching between her legs to scoop up some semen.  
  
Ruby stopped in place and blinked. “Eh? you mean..?”  
Blake gave an affirmative hum as she sucked a finger clean, Samuel still panting softly against the shower wall.

“We’re in the shower, so it’ll be perfectly fine.”  
  
The reaper looked back and forth between the door to the toilet and the shower and it’s occupants. One was much closer, and she needed to go NOW. She gave little sigh. “O-okay...” She said meekly and approached the stall while dropping her skirt and fishing her pecker out of her panties. After all, she was curious about this sort of thing, and it’s important to experiment at her age.  
  
Blake tilted her head. “Know what? Just get naked and join us.”

Ruby nodded and undressed, she figured Blake wouldn’t let her go anyways, better to give the bellabitch what she wanted lest she’d tie her to the bed and rape her. All three other members of the team had learned the hard way not to leave a crazy slut like her unsatisfied.

The naked Ruby stepped into the shower, shutting the widowed door behind her and feeling the lukewarm water on her skin. “Okay, so who wants it?” Ruby asked, gripping her penis and still wiggling. She had maybe forty seconds, She’d pee on Zwei at this point, well actually no she wouldn’t but she’d defiantly cross some line of hers if it meant sweet relief.  
  
Blake cast a glance towards Samuel, who gave her a nod as she slid down to her knees, the femboy crawling over to cling to her side, both of them looking up at the nearly-bursting girl.

Ruby couldn’t take it anymore, she squeezed her eyes shut and just let it loose, not caring where she was aiming. She let out a sigh and her whole body relaxed as sensations of comfort rolled up her spine, fanned out across her shoulders and embedded themselves into every muscle from the knees up.

Opening her silver eyes up, Ruby felt a tinge of blood rushing to her piss-spewing girldick as she watched the Faunas and femboy basking in the yellow stream she sprayed, Blake even used her free hand to rub the golden waters into her nubile body like she often did when plastered in semen.

The stream petered off and came to a end, lucky for Ruby that it did, for if she got harder it would be quite hard to keep it going. “Well...that was a thing.” She said a bit bashfully as she kept a hand on her chubbed cock.  
  
Blake chuckled as Samuel got up, turning the shower head towards the too of them to rinse them off.

“Thanks for that Ruby.” he said cheerfully.

“Hehe, no problem, it’s always fun to experiment with Blake.” She responded, remembering how she was introduced to the joys of rimjobs, frog ties, reverse missionary and the mating press.

Samuel giggled effeminately. “Well, since you’re here, and hard, why don’t we go all the way?”

Ruby’s felt her penis grow harder in her hands. “How could I say no?”

Blake turned over, sticking her famous bellybooty at the reaper as she reached behind the shampoo and conditioner bottles on the floor, most of which were Yang’s. “Good, because I got a new toy in and I was just thinking you’d be right to pop it’s cherry.” She stood, strapping on a dildo, as bright red as Ruby’s aroused tip with a knot near it’s base.

“Dog?” The futa asked.

“Dog.” The cat replied.

Ruby gave a small shrug, well that just figures. “Kay, so, how we do?”

Samuel shut off the shower, “Blake said I’d get my balls sucked and my butthole played with.” He grabbed Ruby’s arm endearingly. “Would you like to fulfill it?”

Ruby gave him a nod with a smile. “Sure Sammy, I’d love to.” She looked to Blake. “So a sixty-doggy-nine-style?”

Blake nodded back. “Sounds right.”

The trio stepped out of the shower and got into potion on the bathroom floor where there was more room.

Samuel laid on his back, taking Ruby’s red rocket into his mouth as she crawled on top of him, as Blake waited behind, spitting on her plastic dick and rubbing it to lube it up.  
  
Ruby started playing with his cute dick for a bit, still flaccid from the load he shot. Moving on to his balls, she licked the juicy sack all over for a few moments before sucking one of the orbs into her mouth like she’d always do for Weiss as a finger made it’s way southward, finding his little pucker and probing it. Samuel’s ass resisted at first but quickly accepted the exploring digit into its tight confines.

The girl felt a pair of feminine hands grab the sides of her pelvis and a hardness pressing against her netherlips.

Taking her mouth off of the trap’s nuts, she let out a moan as nine inches of plastic were pushed smoothly inside, her walls stretching around the gradual increase in girth from tip to knot, which rested against her as Blake gave her rosy butt a rub. “Took that like a champ, then again you’ve already had horse, maybe I should get dragon? Bull or elephant maybe?”

“Haa...Can’t we just use people penises like normal girls?” Ruby shook her head.

"Only if they’re in excess of 16 inches.” Blake pulled out of her leader then plunged back in, pressing the knot harder into her.

 Ruby sighed following her moan, this girl sometimes.

Below them Samuel was having fun licking and sucking on the team leaders tasty tally-whacker, humming around it as his asshole took her finger deeply, his cock recovering and beginning to retain hardness as she took his other nut between her lips.

Blake sped up, sawing her toy dog cock back and forth as Ruby added another finger, which gave the slut a naughty idea to give her the same treatment. Ruby squeeled as her sister’s girlfriend promptly stuck her middle finger deep into her butthole, even hitting her futa-prostrate. Blake’s hips clapped against her leader’s and the knot went inside her. Blake leaned over on Ruby’s back, breathing warmly on her neck. “I’m fully plugged inside you now, if this was real I could inseminate you like a bitch.”

Ruby could exhaled staggered breaths in response, the combination of of sensations driving her to blow her wad into Sam’s mouth, who gulped it down hungry. Blake chuckled and leaned back up, wiggling her strap-on around inside a bit before pulling slowly out, only to hammer back in, making Ruby yelp a bit.

She found a rhythm, pulling out to the tip, waiting a beat then ramming in, withdrawing as soon as the knot tapped the younger girl’s labia, every five or six strokes she cram the knot inside and wiggle around for a moment. Ruby could only moan and hum around Samuel’s dick, sucking it to the base as she cupped his balls and probed his hole.

A firm hand slapped Ruby’s left butt cheek and she held down on Sammy’s shaft as Blake pounded her harder. Another swat came and her cheek reddened, it stood to reason that Blake would probably be yanking on her hair if it wasn’t so short. She started pumping her hips Sammy, moaned around her cock as she did around his, the dickgirl and femboy sucking each other as fast and deep as they could, their ample rods throbbing inside each others mouth’s as Blake pecked the futa’s female set harder and faster, her pussy tightening up around the part of the dildo inside her, her body ignoring her knowledge that it wasn’t a real phallus and trying to milk it for it’s worth anyways.

All at once the trio blew. Ruby into Samuel’s mouth and him into hers, Blake locking her body as she pressed pubis deep into Ruby and squirted at the same time as her, her own fluids spilling out around the leather section of the strap-on to splatter her thighs, Ruby’s backside, and some of Samuel face.

Blake let out a sigh with a soft little “Oh yeah...” as she pulled out, her friends finished swallowing each other's splooge and the red head rolling off to lie on her back. Blake sat gently on her butt to admire her work, there was some pride to feel in making her partners sleep, their softened shlongs left out to rest as their owner’s relaxed on the tiles and some bathmat.

Blake took a picture with her scroll, another kinky memory to keep and retell in her sex journal, to be exaggerated in her blog some weeks afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, before anyone corrects me on this again, I'm well aware that women don't have prostrates, (Really you think a pervert like me wouldn't know anatomy?) but herms, futas, dickgirls etc. WOULD have prostrates because it's needed for ejaculation.
> 
> Anyhoo, if you haven't joined my discord group (link in my profile) you should do that, you can get updates on my projects as well as plenty of channels to talk about whatever nerdy subject you want, from games to anime to shipping to lewds.  
> If you have been following my updates there, you'll know that I've returned to youtube, where I'll be uploading a Let's Play of one my all time favorite games, Ape Escape, If that interests you there's a link to that as well on my profile, or you can look me up as 'Bokutou' where I have the same avatar.
> 
> Till next time folks, Safety and Peace out!


	4. Sex brings the family together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLY SHIT I meant to get this done sooooo much sooner. Last couple of months were a bit hectic though, I got a new cat which occupied my time (Especially because little Punky is quite bitey if don't paly with her when she wants.) and not long after it was time to move house.  
> Good news? I have the entire second floor to myself. Bad news? I had t haul my stuff upstairs myself, I felt like i had been doing bench presses while running a treadmill. That and I got carried away with recording/editing/conceptualizing content for web videos.
> 
> Anyhoo, this peice was conceived by Slut_for_roses_and_bees. I'd like to thank you for giving me something to expand the futaverse lore with, although I suppose SFD was something that already existed in the margins- remember Yang impregnating(probably?) Blake?- I just never had an oppurtunity to focus on it, nor a chance to do some actual honest to god gay sex with males. I still feel like i should get some Straight sex stuff out just to have the bases covered, but the most I have brewing in mind is a Straight-Shota and that isn't exactly vanilla

During puberty, a hermaphrodite’s physical growth wasn’t all that different from a boy or girl’s, they would hit the double digits in age and not long after began to blossom and grow, their menstruation cycle would start, hormones would kick in (A good fraction of which were male), and funny feelings would stir in funny places as their body started developing, preparing itself for the existentially important and bestially satisfying act of procreation. One notable difference however, was that the key factor in identifying the onset of puberty in a futa was the sex drive.  
  
A young herm would have her first wet dream, and from there her sexual development started in full swing, very quickly discovering the joys of masturbation, gaining a more then healthy interest in pornography and starting to find out who and what they were attracted too. For a parent, this was a pivotal time in their daughter’s growth, for it wasn’t merely that futanari wanted sex, rather, to fuck and cum was a _necessity_ for hermaphrodites, for it was well documented that derived of stimulation and the release of orgasm, a futanari would go crazy. The brain of a futa quickly became dependent on the endorphins and dopamine derived from sexual pleasure, in it’s absence it would resort to any means to produce the chemicals it craved, the victim would lose control of themselves, their bodies acting almost on their own to find a person and have their way with them, and with the ten percent limit of the body’s power turned off and a seemingly endless amount of stamina, subjects were known to break through doors and out of restraints to get the nearest person and force themselves on them.  
  
This condition was officially recognized as SFD; sexual fury disorder, or ‘fuck-crazy’ in layman’s terms.  
It was this diagnosis that paved the way for the acceptance of hermaphrodites and subsequently, the futa-frenzy. After all, nobody wanted a good chunk of their population hurting themselves and others for something that should be open and enjoyable as sex, so it wasn’t to any surprise or reluctance that during this time the age of consent lowered specially for acts involving the duel-gendered, with incest being legalized not long after. Most parents didn’t like the idea of encouraging their pubescent children’s sexuality too much, for but for their safety and health, and that of others, it was impotent to teach them early to keep themselves satisfied lest they have enraged unwitting rapist on their hands.  
  
“And so, that’s why we’re here today.” Taiyang finished his explanation to his daughters, Qrow giving a sigh of relief beside him now that her was finally done. The two of the them were far familiar with this reality, having spent their lives with two hermaphrodites, one being a sibling and the other having been a husband, thus resulting in the two subjects of the discussion. A twelve year old ruby wrung her hands as she looked down awkwardly, it had all happened so quickly, a couple nights ago she went to bed, then she wakes up to sticky sheets, then her sister did perverted things with her, now she’s sitting on a stool next to her, her father and uncle informing she would have to keep doing those things to avoid acting crazy.  
“O-okay so what do we do then?”  
  
“You just gotta keep yourself satisfied is all.” Qrow said, “If your anything like your mother, shouldn’t be too hard for you pipsqueak once you pick it up.” he gave a small chuckle as the lightly elbowed Tai. “Though under that same logic, it should be Yang that we’re worried about.”  
  
The fourteen year old blonde rolled her eyes with her arms crossed, the joke at her mother’s expense doing little to offset the vast boredom, she had had already this talk years ago. “Speaking of which, why exactly am I here for this?” she spoke up.  
  
“We kinda figured that it would help Ruby learn.” Tai explained.  
  
“So what? You want me to show her how to jack off?”  
  
“Well...” Tai gave Qrow a look, who gave a nod before he turned back. “Partially.”  
  
“Y’know you could have just told me to teach Ruby this stuff.” Yang motioned to her sister, who continued to look down and off to the side in shyness. “I mean I more or less already have.”  
  
“I figured that at first, but I’m thinking a little bigger then that.”  
  
Yang raised an eyebrow as Tai stood up, Qrow taking a quick swig of his flask as he joined him.  
“Now girls, You’re both old enough, and you’re going to experiment with each other, so your uncle I feel it’s best to properly give you a ‘how-to’. I know this is awkward for you, it’s awkward for us too.”  
  
“Not me.” Qrow gave no fucks.  
  
“But what we’re about to show you is for your own benefit.” Taiyang looked to Qrow “Ready?”  
  
“Let’s do it.”  
  
With that, the bird and dragon undid their belt buckles and let their pants drop. Ruby reeled back in her seat and quickly covered her eyes, it was one thing to see your sisters penis who wasn’t much older, especially when you’ve had years of bath times together, but she didn’t wake up this morning to see her father and uncle just up and whip it out.  
  
Yang however gave a little whistle, no wonder her dad manged to score with his teammates and then some, he had one nice cock, seven inches of meaty circumcised goodness hardening before her eyes, with some juicy looking balls down below. Qrow had him beat though, his package was a nice suckable thing of nine inches, a bit thicker with big hairy balls. Yang could imagine him putting it to good use on the occasional bar waitress. “Manly.” She said approvingly.  
  
Ruby peeked between her fingers to see Qrow peeling back his foreskin, leaning back in his seat and letting out a breath as he whacked off, he seemed a little too comfortable with this for her liking. She slowly let her hands down as the initial awkwardness subsided, Bird and Dragon both focused on themselves and what their hands were doing, even Yang was joining in, a hand rubbing her thick dick through her sweatpants.  
  
Really, what bothered her about it all was just the _normalcy_ of it. The preteen aspiring-huntress had only recently been introduce to the sexual world. Having a period was one thing, masturbating was another, but reproduction and contraception? The sometimes absurd sizes a penis could be, particularly if was on a girl? The fact that girls with dicks were as common as they were? The legality of incest? It was a little too much a little too fast for to adjust to on such short notice. Hell, she could imagine if her mother were here, she’d probably have lost her virginity to her, if not having casual sex everyday already.  
  
That thought made Ruby aware of just how aroused she was, in fact, she felt her pecker give a throb and a warm stickiness invaded her panties, the image of her beautiful mother, naked and erect just set something off. Oh god this just got more awkward.

 Ruby let out something like an embarrassed squeak as she lifted her skirt, her girl-boner hard enough to do half the work as she gave it a experimental touch “Uhn.”. It felt almost too good to touch, and it was still behind her panties. She bit her lip and softly traced her fingertips up the length of her bulge, face reddening and moaning softly as tingles started to stir throughout her body. It didn’t help that that particular image of her mother was quite clear in her mind, a few days ago Yang got rambunctious and went through her fathers stuff while he was out. Tucked away in the back of his closet under old unwashed clothes was a shoe box full old pictures from his academy days.

Yang of course eagerly showed them off to her budding young sister, nothing like the images of hot nubile teen huntsman academy students to inspire both her career aspirations and her private time fantasies. Naturally, two of the photos were of their respective mothers. Ruby couldn’t take her eyes off the shot of Summer, lying on a bed wearing nothing but her cloak and a smile, legs splayed open as precum dribbled down what must’ve been thirteen inches of plump juicy girldick meat, her pussy dripping below, looking warm and inviting.  
  
“Ahn! Haa!” Ruby’s whole body jolted up in her seat, her hand stroking her bulging quickly as a knot tied inside her then snapped. “Haaaaanan~!” she quivered from head to toe as her mind went blank for a moment, filling her panties with a warm supply of sticky preteen jism. Yang snickered whilst Qrow rolled his eyes. “Well, at least we know she isn’t having any issues there.” Qrow said. Embarrassment and shame overruled the girl’s feeling of release as she slowly stood, her groin soaked her in seed. “Does that mean I can leave now? I need to change.”  
  
Tai gave a shrug. “Go ahead and wash yourself off honey, but come right back, probably best if you stay undressed though, you too Yang.”  
  
Ruby gave a small whine as awkwardly stepped into the bathroom Yang jumped onto her feet and dropped her sweatpants. “So if that’s the ‘using your hand’ lesson done, how about ‘using a mouth’ part?” she inquired cock in hand.  
  
Tai gave glance to Qrow who gave small nod. “Alright, well first thing’s first.” Taiyang started as the faucet could be heard from the bathroom. “I’d like to go over this with you both, but I guess it will be easier for Ruby if you talk her through this one on one, so listen carefully.” The Signal teacher took a breath and adjusted himself a bit as he made sure his daughter was attentive. “You’re both old enough now, and with your bodies and what they’re going through at your age...”  
  
Yang rolled her eyes, she already had this talk a couple years ago, and the one after that she got her scroll for her birthday and discover the most abundant material on the internet. She was confident she already knew everything she needed to know. “....I won’t hold it against either of you what decisions you make with yourselves.”.  
  
Say what now?

“Including with each other. Just try to exercise responsibility okay? I’m not ready to be a grandfather until you’re _at least_ in highschool.”

“Come again?” Yang blinked, her fingers still around her thick shaft. “What’s he’s saying firecracker,” Qrow summarized. “is that you and your sister have the okay to have sex now. Just don’t go around making babies recklessly.” If only Goodwitch would’ve been taught this. “Worst that should happen is you catch something and we can just deal with it. The brothers know I’ve had to.” That’s why you never hire a working girl in Vaccuo who charge’s less then 700 lien, he had to learn that the hard way twice.  
  
“Huh...cool.” Yang smirked, while one hand resumed working the shaft she brought to other up to her chin as she ponder the potential of her new permission. She had plenty of friends she could get with, actually she didn’t know which of the girls were and weren’t futa now that she thought of it, could be fun to find out. Ah, but she’d have to spend her allowance on condoms now doesn’t she? Meh, can’t be too much trouble, sure she heard they suck to use but they can’t be too bad right?  
  
The bathroom door opened and a naked Ruby Rose took timid steps out. “Uh...So, can we continue?” It was clear her request was less about interest and more about a desire to get it over with, no way out but through it seems. “Right, oral sex.” Tai turned to Qrow who poured himself some of the scotch he kept at the house for himself. “So, give or take?”  
  
Qrow tilt his head back and downed the glass. “ As I recall Tai, you _still_ owe me for getting Raven off you that night in January.”  
  
“Right, during third year.” Tai shook his head, Raven was exactly the kind of dickgirl you didn’t want going fuck-crazy, especially during their time of the month. He had nothing against futa, he fathered children with two of them obviously, but being that one of them was a bit of a psycho-bitch one incident of SFD was enough to make him swear off being the one to receive instead of giving, he never knew his butthole could hurt so much for so long. “Okay, but this makes us even.”  
  
Tai took a knee and wrapped his fingers around his brother-in-law’s cock, before taking past his lips. Ruby covered her mouth in a silent gasp as Yang hooted. Qrow tipped his head back and shut his eyes, he never cared for the gender of a partner, just as long it felt good, and Tai knew how to make it feel good.  
Ruby slowly lowered her hands from her mouth down to her pulsing pecker, it was weirdest thing to watch her father suck off her uncle, but she couldn’t deny seeing such a thing in real life instead of on Yang’s scroll was a bit more tantalizing.  
  
“Hey you two.” Qrow motioned to them, “You’re here to practice remember?” Tai cupped his balls as he went deeper. “Right.” Yang chirped and turned to her bashful sister. “Why don’t you do it on me sis?”  
Ruby looked at her, then to her fellating father and back again. “S-sure.” After all, Yang had already done it to her, returning the favor was the sisterly thing to do. Besides, she was curious.  
  
Yang slouched on the couched with legs wide as Ruby settled between them, her sisters dick smeared in precum from her all the stroking she had done. Big balls the size of apples obscured all but a tiny bit of vulva as blonde bristles sprouted all around. Ruby gave the girthy meat an experimental lick, then another, then she hummed as she took the tip into her mouth. Maybe it was the cum coating it, but man what a taste, she could see how one would be tempted to try and cram a long one as deep as they could. She gave it an attempt, but Yang’s girth was obviously more then her young inexperienced throat could handle and she quickly let off, coughing a bit. “Take it easy Ruby, just do what feels right.” Yang instructed as her sister glanced to their father.  
  
She could see how he was using his tongue as he went back and forth on Qrow, who shuddered a bit. Ruby learned form his example and emulated him as she return to sucking on Yang, her tongue circling around her tip and occasionally reaching under the foreskin that clung to it as she hummed. Was this the taste her father was currently experiencing? Did her mother enjoy this flavor? She tried one more time to take Yang’s wang down her throat and failed again, frowning a bit, she got an idea and started licking her sisters juicy balls.  
  
Yang moaned and returned to jerking off, precum dribbled down her calloused knuckles as her testes tightened up, reminding she forgot to whack off this morning, meaning her sister was gonna get a hell of money shot. Qrow grunted held that back of Tai’s head, shoving his meat down his throat as he released, the man of the house went with it and swallowed his seed with a visible, setting off his daughter who watched. “Uhn! Ruby!” Yang fired, rapidly stroking her xiao-long dong as extra hot baby batter erupted in several thick gooey jets, thoroughly plastering her baby’s sisters face, ensuring she would never forget her first facial.  
  
Ruby stood there, hands up, her whole face coated in a thick white paste save for one eye. “Um, so is this it? or do we switch now or what?” Tai stretched the leg he was down, should have at least done that on carpet not hardwood. “Almost done, though this part is more for Yang.”  
  
“Me? Why?” Yang asked as Ruby found a towel and cleaned herself.  
  
Tai wagged a finger at the oldest daughter. “Unlike your sister, you have a full set, so you’ll need to know how to get release without making someone a mother, just in case you can’t use protection and a opportunity presents itself.” Qrow, now flaccid, turned and leaned over the counter, his muscular ass in full view. “So we’re gonna show you anal sex, and pulling out.” With that, Taiyang looked down and spit on his pecker, using his hand to lube it up.  
  
Yang leaned forward for a closer look, and Ruby forgot all about asking if she could leave. They watched in awe as their father took their uncle by the hips and pushed inside, the teacher’s smooth butt cheeks flexing as he reached deeply into the Huntsman’s hole.  
  
“Hawt.” Yang remarked as the two men grunted together, Ruby couldn’t look away, nor keep her hand still on her erect member, she didn’t even realize she was masturbating until she felt her own sticky fluids on her fingers.  
Yang could she how her dad was such a player, they way he worked those hips, slamming his pelvis into his partner hard enough to make a sound, she could picture doing that herself, to a pretty dark haired girl, with a nice shapely ass and a nice wet pussy for her balls to slap against, with long hair for her to pull, or a tail if they were a faunus.

Ruby meanwhile was letting everything settle in her mind, these past few days were eventful, and she could see it was a little dumb to think life couldn’t be like this with their occurrence. She had been alive for twelve years and some few weeks, and just had been made aware of the full extent of what sexuality meant. It wasn’t some thing from sex ed class daddies and mommies do have kids a couple times, it was everyday thing, a part life no different from having dinner, brushing your teeth and doing your chores. And for a futa like her, it was something ever-present, she had a dick, and it wanted to be put to use, it’s not like it wasn’t enjoyable, of course it was, the first time she felt the inside of her sister’s vagina had been a experience like no other, like being made a whole new person, and who was she to find it awkward just because the people involved were her family members? After all, she couldn’t deny her mother was quite the woman, and isn’t sex how families form in the first place? Maybe one day she’d find a girl for herself, someone refined and lithe, a beautiful girl with long skinny dick for her to deep throat and have children with.

Now embracing sexuality fully, she stroked her dick with renewed purpose as she watched her fathers cock darting in out of her uncles toned ass. Looking to Yang she saw her cock limp, still spent form the facial she’d given her, leaning forward to watch the gay sex affair just enough for to give the preteen futa a glimpse of her moist slit. Ruby stepped behind, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing her tip against her pink flesh. “Yang? Can I?”  
  
Yang cast a glance to her father. “Can she?” She would’ve in private but she needed to confirm if father would draw the line at incest.  
  
“I already gave you the green light, beside it;s safe with her so go right ahead.” Tai called back, Qrow mumbled something about “If she’s like Summer that won’t always be the case.” Yang turned back to Ruby, giving her a nod and smile, Ruby returned the gestures and put her other hand on her shoulder, her five inches entering with a soft moan, god Yang was so hot inside.  
  
For several minutes that Rose-Brawen-Xiao long family bonding continued, anyone who would happen upon the house on Patch and look through the window would be met with the sight of two grown man and two young girls engaged in a steamy quasi-incestual homosexual affair, if it weren’t for the normalcy of it all, the whole thing would stir up a scandal. It was a simple family gathering that got hot after a man decided to get practical when teaching his hermaphrodite daughters how to keep themselves relieved to avoid a medical condition. One would not struggle to find a similar occurrence elsewhere.  
  
The room filled with the scent of sweat, the sound of moans and the feeling of impending climaxes. Taiyang nearly lost control and came inside of Qrow, but he gathered himself enough to remember he was supposed to be teachign his daughters, and gripped the base of his cock at the last second, grunting as he pulled and shot five ropes of masculine semen on his brother-in-laws ass. The sight set off the sisters, the two of them crying out as the released together, Yang’s hot snatch milking her sister’s ample rod as it pulse and twitched inside her, painting her walls with sterile jizz.  
  
The two laid on the couch, resting and enjoying the feeling of each others skin as the men got cleaned up. “So, pipsqueak, firecracker.” Qrow buckled his belt “You two will keep yourselves under control? Not too little nto too much?”  
  
“Uh-huh.” ruby sounded. “Oh I think I’ve got all the relief I’ll need for today.” Yang said tiredly. Qrow chuckled and took a swig from his flask, as he turned to Tai. “You know, if they’re like their parents things are gonna get a bit wacky once their at Beacon.” Tai scratched the back of his head. “Oh yeah, and there’s a lot more Futa now then in our time.” He knew somewhere in his mind that he’ll be a grandfather to at least three kids before their second year started. He snickered a bit as he saw they had both fallen asleep as they were. “Best we can do is get them ready, prepare them for growing up.”  
  
“That’s all parenting is.” Qrow corked his flask and stowed it away. “Just giving the small fries the heads up on life. But I suppose this is more interesting then teaching them how to do their taxes or something right?”  
  
“Hey,” Tai gave a shrug. “Sex is how families are made right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples!
> 
> Wanna stay updated on my stuff?
> 
> Wanna hang out with other nerds talking about nerd things like video games, anime, comics, shipping and more? 
> 
> Then check out my discord group: https://discord.gg/4SZ8Gk3

**Author's Note:**

> Name:  
> Species:  
> Age:
> 
> Hair:  
> Eyes:  
> Figure/build:  
> Clothing:  
> Underwear:
> 
> Breasts:  
> Hips:  
> Ass:  
> Legs:  
> Cock:  
> Foreskin:  
> Balls:  
> Cumload:  
> Pubes:
> 
> Kinks/specialties:  
> Misc.:
> 
> Remember, your futa needs balls to impregnate.  
> Try to give as much to go on in your scene as you can, at least tell me all the specifics things you'd like to have happen.  
> Unless told otherwise, I'm using the same versions of canon characters as the proper Futaverse, but if you say, wanna have a catdick futa Blake, just lemme know.


End file.
